


Oh so I like him?

by atsushisnakajima



Category: RobiHachi(ロビハチ)
Genre: Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, honestly this is so corny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsushisnakajima/pseuds/atsushisnakajima
Summary: two dumbasses falling in love *shrug emoji*





	Oh so I like him?

 

Robby felt something strange around Hatchi. He didn't know what to call this feeling. Having abandoned his family years ago and never being in a stable relationship made him forget how it felt to live with someone 24/7. Sure, Ikku had been there. But when it came to Hatchi, it felt different.

They had been travelling in space for almost a whole month, still in search of Isekander. He should have gotten used to being with Hatchi by now. But strangely he had been feeling restless. Who exactly was he? How long were they gonna be together? Why did he made him feel that way? Was it normal to look at a guy's body while he was changing? Was it ok for his heart to skip a beat whenever Hatchi showed him a pure smile? He had all kinds of questions. But of course Hatchi didn't know that. And Robby didn't tell him either.

"Hey Ikku! Where are we going now?" Robby came out of the bath with a towel around his waist and asked the little sharp-mouthed rabbit-robo.

"We are going to [redacted]. We have to repair Hizakuriger because you guys totally ruined its parts. Does it hurt to be a little more careful?" Ikku snapped at him.

"Fine, fine. You don't have to get mad at me." Robby sighed and headed back to his own room just when the door in front of him burst open.

"Robby! Ikku! There's a ghost!", panting furiously, Hatchi came out of his room and started screaming. His face was deadly pale and it made both Robby and Ikku scared too. 

"W-What the hell There's nothing such as ghosts. Stop scaring us, man!" Robby barked at Hatchi though it seemed more like he was trying to convince himself instead. Ikku let out a big sigh out of frustration.  

"I swear I have to do everything in this spaceship." Ikku kept cursing as the three of them went over to Hatchi's room to check the existence of some supernatural being that made him so frightened. And he cursed even more when they found out it was a white bed-sheet which was used to cover an old big suitcase that created the whole  'ghost ' ruckus. However, Hatchi still wasn't convinced. 

"I am not sleeping in that room." He declared. There were still hints of horror in his voice. 

"Now what is your problem? Did you not see that it was a damned piece of cloth? I am not dealing with this anymore." Ikku started to explain why he was being an absolute fool to be scared by something like that. But that still wasn't enough to convince him. After several minutes of bickering, Ikku gave up. 

"Man I don't know anymore! Go sleep in Robby's room for all I care! He's got a double bed after all." Ikku's sudden suggestion made both Robby and Hatchi jump in surprise. 

"Oi, oi! Don't decide without asking me!" Robby stepped in between them. 

"Exactly! Who'd want to sleep in an old man's dirty room?"  

"Who are you calling an old man huh? You brat!" 

"But at least I keep my room clean. It was so horrible when i first came."

"You-!"

"Oh yes I forgot to mention I also hate perverts. So absolutely no." 

Okay that just now hurt. True, Robby liked hot women and dated a lot of them before. But he was never disrespectful towards them. He was serious about his every single relationship. 

Robby gritted his teeth. He cared about Hatchi and knew he was a rich kid with good manners but that was really mean of him.  

"Why would you-" 

"Huh? I what?" Hatchi asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow. 

Seeing Hatchi being absolutely zero remorseful about what he said just now hurt him more. "Whatever." Robby said in a calm tone. As much as he was hurt by what Hatchi said, he was too tired to deal with it anyway. He just had a good shower and for now he wanted to sleep. He knew that making this conversation any longer would make him more tired. As he disappeared behind the automatic door of his room, Ikku and Hatchi stood dumbfounded. 

Inside his room it was dark. There was barely enough light which helped him change into his pyjamas. He lied down on his bed and closed his eyes. He just couldn't believe Hatchi thought of him that way. He thought they were getting pretty closer compared to when they first met. But in the end it was all in his head. The strange feeling he was having whenever he thought of Hatchi became even stranger. He felt a slight pain in his chest. He didn't know if he could talk to him the next day. He felt a tiny wave of dizziness just when his door burst open. 

"Robby!" 

Robby jumped out of his bed. "Why are you shouting can't you see I'm-  _ oh _ ." He saw Hatchi standing in the entrance in his cute animal printed pyjamas and a big pillow in his hand.

Robby scoffed and said, "I thought Mr. Rich Kid didn't like perverts?"

As if his question stirred something inside Hatchi, he took one step ahead and blushed. He took a deep breath and said, "Hey, about that…. I'm really ... sorry okay?"

Robby expected anything but an apology from his mouth. He only managed to say a small 'what' before Hatchi cut him off.

"I didn't mean it! I know you aren't like that! That was… my fault. I'm really s-sorry….I.."

Robby stared at the younger boy. His pale complexion was red and he kept stuttering on his words as if he couldn't get things out of his mouth properly.

_ Cute _ . That's what Robby instantly thought when he looked at him. Even though he was so sad just a moment ago, hearing Hatchi apologize and seeing him tripping on his words made him feel a lot lighter. He couldn't help staring at his flustered features and cute bunny sandals. He felt so giddy that his lips curled upwards without him noticing.

After a few seconds of silence Hatchi continued, "I just….really don't like when you drool over women. It hur- what i mean is I'm…" Hatchi took another deep breath and muttered softly, "I got jealous okay?"

_ What? _ Robby couldn't believe his ears.  _ Who did he get jealous of? him? the girls? _ Before Robby could open his mouth to ask any questions Hatchi frantically blurt out, "N-no that's not! I w-will go to my room after all!" and tried to make a dash down the hall.

"Hey wait up!" Robby grabbed him by his arm and pulled him inside his room. The automatic door closed behind their backs and Hatchi's face landed on his chest. He then grabbed his shoulders and looked at his face.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Robby was so confused. In the end, maybe he knew nothing about Hatchi at all. Hatchi avoided eye contact with him.

"I can't say that. You will think I'm weir-"

"I won't understand until you tell me!" Robby shook him by his shoulders, "Look at me!"

Hatchi opened his mouth a bit and then closed it again. He pushed Robby away and turned his back to him. If it wasn't dark maybe Robby would have been able to notice the shades of pink on the tips of his ears.

After what it felt like hours, Hatchi lowered down his head and muttered in a low tune,"It's strange." Robby remained quiet and listened to his soft, meek voice.

"It's strange! I think i am-..... I feel so restless." he stopped for a while and continued, "...whenever you're around I feel myself strangely staring at you. M-My heart beats too fast around you. It's almost like.. like I'm in... love."

That ironically sounded so similar. Robby's mouth was wide open. Never in his life he thought he'd find someone who will look at him like Hatchi did. All his worries and confusions vanished instantly.

_ Ah, so that's what it was. _

"Why aren't you saying anything? Don't you think this is-" Hatchi stopped mid-sentence as he felt two arms embracing him from behind. Robby rested his chin on Hatchi's left shoulder. His shoulders trembled as he felt the older male's breath on his neck. Robby whispered softly, "Can I kiss you?"

Blood rushed up to Hatchi's cheeks, "W-What do you think you're saying? I'm a guy! You are only-"

"'You're only attracted to girls'...is that what you were gonna say?" Hatchi gulped and said in monotone, "I'm right though, yeah?"

Robby smiled. He tightened his embrace and said, "I thought so too… but. Yeah it's indeed strange. Just now when you confessed your feelings all I could think was how I wanted to hold you tightly and uhh... k-kiss you.. I think- no, I'm sure about it now!"

He looked up and turned Hatchi, making him face Robby directly this time. He looked straight into his eyes and said, "Thanks to you I understand it finally!... I like g-guys too and right now I'm in... love with you, Hatchi…"

Hatchi looked at him in awe. He couldn't believe what he just heard. It was impossible for him to look at Robby anymore. He lowered his head and muttered under his breath, "That can't be. You're lyin-..."

"I'm not!" Robby shouted in a confident voice. "I'm serious about you."

Robby couldn't see what kind of face he was making. Was he too shocked to speak? Or was it impossible to him believe his words. The mutual silence made it hard for him to breathe.

"Then… do it."

"Do what?"

"What you said earlier." Hatchi looked up. His cheeks were tinted in hue of reds and his blue sapphire eyes were slightly wet with tears. "Can you not do it?.... Kiss me."

Robby didn't expect that. But was he gonna lose this chance? No way. He quickly grabbed his cheek with the palm of his hand and locked lips with him. He put his other hand around his waist and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Hatchi's soft lips melted under his touch. He was incredibly cute and it was hard for Robby to resist himself. He slid his other hand under his shirt that made Hatchi open his mouth in surprise. Robby took this chance and slipped his tongue inside his mouth. It felt so good to kiss Hatchi. He never knew kissing someone could make him feel like this. After several seconds they parted and both of them started to pant for air. Robby brought Hatchi to his chest and ran his fingers through his soft silky hair. He was at the peak of happiness in his life till now. He wasn't gonna let Hatchi go anymore.

"Hey, Hatchi it's my f-first time dating a guy so I will try my best, okay?"

Hatchi nodded his head and said in a muffled voice, "Yeah yeah, I know I have to keep up with your idiocy every day."

"That's mean! You- ! You're back to normal the moment it's over." Robby nagged at him. Hatchi looked up and said, "Well sorry for that!" while laughing hard.

"You don't sound sorry at all!" Robby talked back and started to tickle him.

"Nooooo! Stop! It's ticklish!" Hatchi shouted and sat down on the floor laughing as he continued his attack. Robby sat beside him with a smirk.

 

There were still many questions Robby had. Who actually Hatchi was? How long were they gonna be together? Will their relationship work out well? But at least now he knew what to call this feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this till the end!! i suck big time at writing and i bet you died from how corny this whole fic was sobs. this fandom is so smoooool pls talk with me about it !! i want someone to ramble about it tbh this is such a wholesome takamatsu anime why are people sleeping on it.
> 
> anyway i love these two (and everyone else) much!!! so i hope you enjoyed it even if it's a bit <333


End file.
